


Smile for the camera

by Mahbassitt



Series: Rumbelle: One Shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Rumbelle - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahbassitt/pseuds/Mahbassitt
Summary: Rumford Gold was just an ordinary photographer, bad he would know that a simple night could change his life





	Smile for the camera

**Author's Note:**

> Rumford Gold was just an ordinary photographer, bad he would know that a simple night could change his life

It was a starry night when the Nolan's commemorative dinner began. Everything was going perfectly well for the photographer Rumford Gold. Rumford had been hired by Mary Margareth for this dinner, she wanted a good photographer, and her face brightened when she read the good reviews about him on various specialized websites on the subject.

Rumford entered the establishment feeling this night would be special, he came in to greetNolan and to start his work.

Dinner had begun an hour before when Rumford caught sight of her. She was smiling as she tooked a glass of wine to her mouth, and this simple action turned into the most beautiful photo of the night, he was about to take another photo when she turned and looked at him with the most beautiful blue eyes that had seen,

"Can I help you?" She asked in the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"No, miss ..."

"French, Belle French," Belle said

"It's nice to meet you, Belle. I'm Rumford, Rumford Gold, I was just taking a picture of you "

"You are photographer? "She asks with interest.

"That's what it looks like," he said, smiling as he held out the camera on his shoulder. "Yes, I am a photographer"

"This is cool. I ... can I see the photo? "Belle asked shyly.

"Of course!" Rumford said approaching her to show her photo

"Wow, this picture is perfect!" She took the camera in her hands "You have a good eye"

"You know, for the picture to be perfect it doesn’t just depend on who takes the photo but who is being photographed as well," he flirts, smiling and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Is it my impression or did you just compliment me, Mr. Gold?" Belle asks, arching an eyebrow.

"if the hood served, and please call me Rumford, 'Mr. Gold’ makes me look old”he said, making her laugh a little.

"Can I call you Rum?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes you can"

They were staring at each other for a few seconds, it had been a long time since Rumford had been with a woman at his side, and it had been much longer since a woman had moved him like Belle did.

"I ... I need to go now, you know, work," he says, still smiling at her.

"Yes, I also need to go, Rum .... will you stay here for how long?"

"For another three or four hours or so. Why?"

Belle bites her lower lip before she says, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'd love to," Rum said with a silly grin on his face, yes, tonight would be special.


End file.
